Luminescent Comfort in the Dark
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: Hotch can't seem to get their most recent case off his mind. Garcia takes it upon herself to cheer her boss up, because who better than the queen of exuberance to handle this task?


**I've always liked the relationship between Hotch and Garcia. He's always been the serious, no nonsense kind of guy and she's all bright and happy to him. **

**Luminescent Comfort in the Dark**

* * *

Once the team stumbled into the bullpen one could tell it hadn't gone well. The unit chief looked the worst. His slumped posture and dejected expression told the entire story. And it didn't take a profiler to put two and two together.

Garcia, although, knew exactly why he was in this state. It had been a grappling case; the team had been dealing with a psychotic unsub whom targeted women. Unfortunately, it had been too late to stop him before he'd killed his last target.

They had all greeted her with a tired smile upon entry. Poor Reid and Blake looked so exhausted. She didn't blame either; the two had been on foot for the majority of the time they'd been in Nevada. Her eyes fell on her boss who retreated to his office without another word.

"Don't worry kiddo," Rossi assured her with a hand to her shoulder. "He'll get through this."

"Yeah, just give him his space." Morgan added.

Garcia nodded reluctantly and headed to her lair. She didn't like seeing anyone from her family like this. It honestly tore her apart.

Hotch was a natural leader and a person she'd come to respect. She admired how strong he could be even though he'd undergone some of the hardest times. He'd always protect her from anyone who'd dare look down on her for her bright personality; even going as far as confronting Strauss and patching up her relationship with Gideon after the incident with the Fisher King.

It had fascinated her when he'd told her that he would never want her to change. A part of her had been uncertain when she'd initially applied for the BAU team; she'd been unsure if she was going to get the position. But sure enough she'd gotten excepted even though her résumé had been made of pink, homemade stationery; a trait which he found unique.

Sure she'd received compliments but none had ever referred to her as that. In an environment like this where one had to embrace a lifestyle of all 'work and no play' he'd allowed her in the team, despite her contradicting personality. The fact that a man of his authority had not judged her caused her to in turn find him just as unique as he found her.

During one of her trips for coffee she'd bumped into him as he was rounding the corner.

"Oh sorry Sir," she apologized and quickly flattened the creases on his suit from their contact. "Didn't uh, see you there."

"It's fine." He replied calmly; but she saw right through the facade.

"Sir," She called out right as he'd begun walking. He stopped and turned to see her. Now that they were close she could see the defeated look in his features. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes held a sadness to them. "Are you... okay?"

He frowned slightly. "Yes."

"I was there Sir," Garcia added hesitantly. "I know you really aren't... okay. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I didn't make it in time." Hotch murmured weakly.

Loss was a part of the job, he knew that. But even though he'd long since come to terms with that fact it still hurt. The regrets wouldn't abate simply because he rationally understood that it wasn't his fault or that these things happened.

"No, d-don't say that." She'd tried consoling him.

"If only I'd been faster... if only I had more time then, maybe..." Hotch trailed off and begun walking towards his office. "If you'll excuse me."

Her heart ached for him as he masked his emotions and buried his pain. Because no matter how much he closed his emotions; or how stoic he was in the midst of danger, he was still human. A human with feelings and fears just like anyone else.

Garcia knew this very well.

She hated how he endured his troubles on his own; how he thought he should endure it alone; how he believed that was how it was supposed to be. He'd never go to anyone and she found it ironic how it was mandatory for them to report to him after serious occasions.

All she could do was what she always did when it came to times like these: not lose hope. She had to believe that he'd endure like he always did. The others were certain that eventually he'd pull through. The profilers had all been met with similar scenarios in their work experience and pulled through, therefore, he would too.

Garcia realized with a frown that she didn't like it. Why should Hotch have to carry his pain alone? Why should he think that it was the natural thing to do? Wasn't that why they were a family; to help one another out?

Well it was about time for her to take matters into her own hands.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The next morning she noticed with a tug at her heartstrings that Hotch was still despondent. It further fueled her ambition to change that. Thankfully they hadn't gotten another case so they were free once work had met its conclusion for the day.

Everyone had gone home but Hotch whom, like she'd predicted, was still in his office.

She took a deep breath to ready herself and walked towards it. The door was open but she knocked nonetheless. "Sir?"

He looked up from his files on his desk and his eyes widened slightly in surprise before returning to its previous features. "Garcia? I thought you went home already."

She smiled. "Nope, not yet boss man."

"Did you need something?"

"No not really," she answered slightly nervous. This was a lot easier in her head. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything... after this."

Hotch eyed her quizzically.

"I've noticed you've been here for a while so... um, I thought you might want to get some air."

Hotch couldn't help the small smile at her unwavering caring nature. "Were you checking up on me?"

Garcia blushed sheepishly. "I hope I didn't bother you. I was just... worried about you."

"Garcia, forgive me if I upset you."

"No!" She quickly cut in. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize to Sir. I know you have a tough job and you're the boss so you have to be all tough and all, but... you don't have to be alone. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you."

The corners of his mouth further lifted. "Well, it may be a while before I finish and I wouldn't want you to—"

"I can wait." Garcia exclaimed with a smile relieved that he was considering her offer.

"Very well, I'll try and speed things up then."

* * *

"I hope I didn't make you wait." Hotch exclaimed with an apologetic tone.

"Not at all." Garcia replied before eyeing his work clothes. "Why don't we stop at your house so you can change into something more comfortable."

He eyed his attire. "So I look overdressed?"

"You look like an FBI agent." She joked earning a small chuckle from him.

They made a quick detour to his house where he'd politely let her in. Apparently Jack was with Jessica for a summer getaway. She only waited a few moments before he'd stepped out. Garcia was slightly thrown off by how casual he looked.

Yes, underneath the suit and laws was still a human.

"So where are we going?" Hotch asked as she drove.

"Nothing extraordinary or anything; but it's a place I usually go to when I'm pissy."

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later. Hotch eyed the big arcade center for a couple of moments. "Is this the place?"

Garcia grinned. "Yep."

Had it been one of the others who decided to take him out he'd of been in front of an alcohol filled beverage by now. It occurred to him then that he preferred this. A small smile crossed his features as he realized all this was_ so _her.

"Follow me and I'll show you the best therapy for me."

And so he allowed her to lead him through the various machines lined up. Soon he came upon a door leading to another part of the center. The bright label hanging above the doors read: Bumper Cars.

Garcia gestured him towards one of the vehicles and smiled. "Your turn to drive."

It amazed him; floored him.

She was such a unique woman. This was a one of a kind person.

Not once did he feel childish for boarding the red makeshift car. He didn't find it awkward at all by coming here. Instead all he could think of was how incredible this woman was.

"You know why I like this place," Garcia began as the countdown began. "It lets me be bump into people and crash anything I want without any repercussions. I can blow off steam. So that's why I encourage you to bump and crash as many things as you can."

As if she were the boss giving orders he followed the command. His adrenaline had been pumping as he drove the machine. He felt as other cars collided with him; the impacts making him momentarily lose control and yet fueled his adrenaline even more.

Initially after he'd arrived back to the BAU he'd felt a strong desire to punch a wall for how he'd failed. He recalled wanting to punch himself for not being able to do anything more. And yet this alternative was proving to be a lot more efficient than the others. He crashed and bumped as much as he could before the timer had ringed signaling the end of the session.

It occurred to him how he was actually feeling a bit better, like a load off. His shoulders had visibly relaxed and looked more loose now.

"Great," Garcia smiled as they hopped off the red machine. "Now that all that is outta the way you want to get something to eat? I know a nice little place by here that I go to."

"Garcia," Hotch began as they approached the parking lot.

"Yeah?" She replied as she fumbled with her purse for the keys.

"Thank you."

That had her pausing in her steps and turning to face him. His expression was gentle; no hard lines or bags under the eyes. The intensity of his stare had her smiling sheepishly. "Oh it was nothing."

"No, no it wasn't just nothing." He stated. "I don't tell you as often as I should but, the truth is you are very important to me."

Garcia inhaled slightly as he pulled her towards him, his arms had wrapped around her shoulders; she hadn't expected him to do that.

This was new to her.

Normally she'd only greet him with a quick hug or a funny greeting, but this was different. She'd long since passed the allotted time of a regular, casual hug.

Yet she couldn't pull away; didn't want to pull away.

The more she stayed in his hold the more she realized how warm his body truly was. It felt like fire; not the searing red flames that one might have expected, but blue. Mellow and mature. It hit her then that she too was feeling warm... or we're those her cheeks heating up? It vaguely occurred to her that they were right in the middle of the parking lot.

Slowly and timidly she brought her arms up and returned the embrace.

The background started to gradually disappear. All noises begin fading out. All that cross the profiler and tech's mind was the other.

Hotch knew that although Garcia was bright and cheery that it never hindered her capabilities when it came to the job; if anything it was what kept them together through the constant horrors they tackled with on a daily basis. She was always the light that lit up the team's darkened lives; the light that lit his life up.

And he'd always be eternally grateful to have met her in his life.

"So," she began once they broke apart. "How about that food?"

"I'd love that."

Garcia reached up and gently took a hold of his wrist. "To the car we go then."

Hotch intertwined his hand with hers so that they were fully linked together. He didn't care how this looked from an onlooker's point of view. All he could think of was how lucky he was to have a friend like her.

* * *

_The better part of one's life consists of his friendships._

_- Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks for reading guys, drop a review if you can. I'm already working on my other story so give me some time.**


End file.
